Girls' Night Out
by arcadie
Summary: [Mean Girls][oneshot] What if that four way call in the movie went a little differently? What would have happened if Karen hung up on Gretchen and did go out with Regina?


_Disclaimer_: I don't own Mean Girls.

_Author's Note_: What if that four-way call in the movie had gone a little differently? For some reason, that part of the movie totally intrigues me, I don't know why. It kind of verged on showing what sort of friendship there was between Regina and Karen. For once it seemed like Regina wasn't acting superior; well anyway, here's just a little one-shot about that.

**::Girls' Night Out::**

"Ugh, she is so annoying."

"God I know, just get rid of her." Karen pressed a button on her phone, faintly noting the fact that her nails were slightly ragged. Didn't she just paint them yesterday?

"Hey Gretch? I gotta go."

"Wait, Karen-"She hung up on her friend. Karen was bored out of her mind and she didn't want to hear Gretchen's same old paranoid whining.

"Okay, I'll come by to pick you up in ten minutes," Regina said. Karen kept the phone cradled against her ear and went to her closet.

"What should I wear?"

"I don't know, wear anything, I just want to get out of here. On second thought, wait and I'll choose something for you." Karen hung up and perched on the edge of her bed. She trusted Regina and true to her word, Regina came bursting through the front door and up to Karen's room.

"It's a school night," Karen said, hesitantly.

"So what? I'm so fucking sick of school anyway," Regina said, and flipped through Karen's clothes. Regina tossed to her friend some clothes. As Karen started putting them on, she had an idea.

"Hey, why don't we take my car?" she suggested. Regina gave her a disgusted look.

"It's a Honda, it's disgusting. Duh, Karen."

"Nate said it was a nice car," she said, defensively.

"That's because he wanted to sleep with you in the backseat," her friend retorted. Karen's shoulders slumped a little bit and Regina felt a sudden pang of remorse. She put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, why don't we just get out of here right now? We'll take your car next time." Karen nodded; she always was easily appeased.

"Where are we going?" Karen asked, as she settled into the passenger seat.

"God, I have no fucking clue. The nightlife here sucks."

"You'd think there'd be some parties," Karen said, yawning. They both conveniently forgot that it was only a Wednesday. They stopped at a red light.

"There's something at Billy's house on Friday." Regina kicked at the car.

"Dammit, I can't wait until then." Karen wondered why her friend was so wound up.

"Why don't we...go to a hotel downtown? We can watch porn and order room service," Karen said, smiling a little bit. Regina gave Karen a sidelong glance as she floored the pedal.

"That's the best idea I've heard in a long time," she muttered.

Thirty minutes later, they were checked into a hotel and Karen started bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Get the robes!" Karen squealed. Regina still seemed kind of troubled. It was only after they were settled on the bed in the hotel, terry robes and beer that she seemed to relax a little more. Karen leaned back against the pillows, her hair mingling with Regina's. She couldn't help giggling at what they were watching; it was one thing having sex but it was another thing _watching_ it. It seemed kind of silly and gross and she didn't know why guys were so crazy over it.

Karen looked over and saw that Regina was still tense. Her neck was held at an awkward angle and her jaw seemed clenched.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Regina glanced at her friend and the tension in her form melted a little bit.

"God, Karen, it's shit. Cady three-way called me pretending like she was acting like the middle man between Gretchen and me. She didn't even have a good excuse. 'Oh Regina, Regina! Are you sure you're not mad at Gretchen for running for Spring Fling Queen?'" Regina snorted and sipped at her beer. "Like hell. And Gretchen was listening to every word."

"How'd you know?" Karen asked. Regina gave her a pointed look.

"Karen, I like _invented_ three-way-calling. Anyway, the whole thing just pissed me off so I told Cady that Gretchen wasn't pretty." Karen giggled.

"And I told them you should be the one nominated, not her," Regina added. Karen smiled.

"You only didn't make it since that weird kid Damien fucked up the nominations." Regina finally seemed to relax and she sighed, letting her heavy head fall a little bit on Karen's shoulder.

"Not to totally pull a Janis on you," she said, and Karen giggled. "But you're like my best friend. Just because Gretchen knows everything about me doesn't mean that I like her."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Karen considered this.

"Cady is fucking getting on my nerves too. She's up to something."

"What? Really?"

"She's hated me since Halloween when I took Aaron back." Regina yawned and her eyes started to close.

"She shouldn't even worry about it though. Aaron likes her a lot; they'll get together sooner or later," she murmured.

"Maybe she's just scared of you." Karen felt Regina shake a little bit next to her as she laughed quietly.

"Yeah well, I could kick her ass." Karen let her eyes close too, letting the ambient sounds coming from the T.V. fade.

"And Karen?"

"Hm?"

"Gretchen's going to say some stuff to you. Don't believe her."

"What? What kind of stuff?" Karen asked. She glanced at her friend but found that Regina had already fallen asleep.

**::End::**

A/N: I always figured that Regina knew more about what was going on than she let on. Also, I figured I'd leave the ending a little...ominous. No matter what, there's always something a little sneaky and manipulative about Regina, which is precisely what makes her so fascinating. Anyway, please review on your way out!


End file.
